


Sleepover

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After an exhausting and trying mission, you come up with a plan to cheer up your crush Wanda, with fluffy consequences.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wanna sleepover?”  
“Like, in a kiddie, ‘we’re gonna build pillow forts and binge eat ice cream’ way?”  
“Duh.” - @scrawl-your-heart-out (from Tumblr)  
Warnings: None, FYI this is like pre-Civil War, you can create/control electricity and use a whip as a weapon (kinda like Whiplash)
> 
> I actually finally wrote a thing! I saw the prompt and I instantly thought of Wanda so I knew it had to be done! If anyone is still reading my fics- thank you and I salute you. My updates are far and few between, but I’m just struggling with time and energy atm and it’s taking a toll :( But thanks for hanging in there and please enjoy! :D

After what felt like 5 hours, your team debriefing with Nick Fury and Maria Hill came to an end. Captain Rogers left first with Sam, followed by Wanda then you. All four of you ambled over to the resident wing of the compound, limbs aching and wounds stinging. Your team was sent to a remote village in Eastern Europe where a militant group had kidnapped the local children and were demanding the release of their former HYDRA leader. It began with Sam and Steve setting up a distraction while you and Wanda snuck in to get the children out. You both got separated and as you lead most of the children to the hidden quinjet, you could hear Wanda shouting through the comms: “Release them or you die!” You ran back for her and found her facing a militant soldier gripping young twins in front of him as a shield. The blood-red glow emanating from your friend made your heart drop, as did seeing the line of rocks she had aimed towards her target. Without hesitation, you snuck to the side and swung your whip to hit the soldier, causing him to release the twins from the pain. This gave you a chance to use your powers to electrocute him, leaving him unconscious but alive to face S.H.I.E.L.D interrogation.  
Luckily no one else saw what had happened, and you made sure the briefing you gave to Fury (and Steve for that matter) emphasised Wanda’s ability to keep him in place as she waited for your assistance.  
“Hey, y/n” Steve’s voice whipped you out of your trance. “Great work today, make sure you get some rest okay?” You smiled at his need to keep an eye on you still, despite being part of the team for two months now. Sam called back to you both from near his room, “Yeah Pikachu, it was an ELECTRIC performance!”  
“Aha that’s just as funny as the first 6 times you said it!” You shouted after him. Steve shook his head, and patted your shoulder as he walked away, leaving you in the corridor.

You headed back to the kitchen, starving and craving sugar, when you found Wanda sat at the counter. “Hey! Want a drink?” You offered. She didn’t respond, just continued to stare at her hands. Without talking, you grabbed a can of cream soda, opened it and placed it next to her as you snacked on chocolate buttons. You smiled as she slowly reached for it and took a sip. “You know, I can’t understand how you like that stuff!” You teased, desperate for a reaction. You won.  
“It tastes like ice cream.” She stated quietly. You shuffled in your seat and leaned towards her.  
“Yes but why settle for ‘tastes LIKE’ when you could just HAVE ice cream? Then you can avoid the nasty, fizzy, cream after-taste.” You swore you witnessed a tiny speck of a smile from her; enough to make your heart flutter. You both sat in silence once more, wracking your brain for something else to say to her. You looked at the clock on the oven: 20:56. You should probably head back to your room and crash on the bed, unless…  
“Wanna have a sleepover?” You looked over at Wanda as she returned your gaze, her eyebrows widened at your question.  
“What?” Her confusion almost excited you, like feeling a tug on a fishing rod.  
“Wanna sleepover?”  
“Like, in a kiddie, ‘we’re gonna build pillow forts and binge eat ice cream’ way?”  
“Well duh,” you replied, “not to mention pizza, novelty pyjamas and maybe watch a film or sing so loud the boys complain.” You wiggled your eyebrows and again won a smile from Wanda.  
“I don’t have any novelty sleepwear though.” She said, half-hearted.  
“Multicoloured or mismatches are acceptable. My room in 30 mins?” You put your hand out, hoping she’d say yes. Nodding, she shook your hand and got up to go get ready, giving you half an hour to find your panda onesie, prepare pizza, and get over Wanda’s warm touch lingering on your fingers.

Your spontaneous sleepover was proving to be a success. Wanda- adorning a blue unicorn hoodie and orange striped pajama trousers- brought her pillows and covers to help create the ultimate pillow fort in front of your TV, using your whip as a pole across two kitchen stools. You both stuffed your face with pizza and were giggling like school kids, feeling giddy from the sugar rush. Wanda voted to watch Frozen and sung ‘Let It Go’ with all the gusto of an opera singer. The notes weren’t pitch perfect, but it still brought a longing ache in your heart. The close proximity to your crush was torture, your arms regularly brushing past each other, the lingering perfume on her skin made you feel hypnotised. That was when you felt the electricity in your chest and noticed the lights flicker slightly. Shuffling position and staring at the TV stopped it. Luckily Wanda didn’t seem to notice, too focused on watching a tiny snowman dance on the screen.  
As the film ended, Wanda turned to you with a big smile on her face. “Thank you, y/n. I really needed this.”  
“The fun doesn’t have to stop!” You replied, “We could… play a game if you want?”  
“Ooh, what sort of game?” Her eyes glistened as they bore into yours.  
“Well we need more people for most of the classic sleepover games, but I have some board games or we could play truth or dare?” You knew you probably shouldn’t have offered to play that game. It was too late now, Wanda practically bounced as she turned to face you, the size of the fort making you feel so close to her, almost close enough to-  
“I’ve never played truth or dare! I hear you and Nat talk so much about it, let’s play!”

You spent the next hour pretending to enjoy playing whilst desperately trying to avoid any truth questions by asking only for dares. Your first one was fitting as many marshmallows in your mouth as possible in 30 seconds; then knocking on Sam and Steve’s door and running around the corner to hide with Wanda as the men both opened their doors and questioned each other in confusion before shaking their heads and heading back. You went easy on her and dared her to slip an anonymous love letter under Bruce’s door, who wouldn’t even see it for a week or so. When she asked for a truth, you asked her to reveal who she thought was the most annoying avenger and laughed when she said Tony and proceeded to complain about his teenage attitude and refusal to stop stealing her cream sodas.  
You paused the game to clear up a bit, putting some music on to fill the silence. Wanda had been watching you when she spoke, “I’m surprised you didn’t ask me about what happened.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When I asked for a truth, I’m surprised you didn’t ask about what was wrong with me back at the village.” She was looking right at you as she said it.  
You shrugged your shoulders, “Well it doesn’t matter to me, what matters is nothing went wrong and the kids were saved.” You grabbed the last cans of fizzy drink and sat back down in the fort, passing one to Wanda, her fingers touched yours as she took it, the cool, soft feeling lingering once more. “I think, it was because they were twins.” Wanda took a sip of her drink and held it like a fragile object. “I looked at them and saw Pietro and myself. The fear in their eyes… I remember it so well… the memory was so strong and I- I just couldn’t stop myself.” She took a big sigh as you quietly listened, your own emotions almost giving you away. Her gaze flicked to you and she smiled, those watery eyes not quite shedding a tear. “But I’m glad you were there, and I appreciate you not telling the others.”  
“Of course! I knew it wasn’t malicious and it didn’t cause an issue so it didn’t need mentioning.” She nodded as she listened to you, sighed again and then turned to you with a glint in her eye.  
“Yes, you’re very good at not revealing things, aren’t you?” Her words were light-heartedly accusatory.  
“W-what do you mean? If you’re talking about the cream sodas- I honestly had no idea Tony was-“  
“No silly!” Her laugh echoed in the room, the piano keys twinkling in the background. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you only asked for dares earlier! What have you got to hide huh?” She prodded your shoulder with her finger but it felt deeper than that. Suddenly you felt quite warm in your thick onesie and tried to laugh it off. “I prefer dares- people can lie with truths whereas dares are more fun!”  
“Well then I dare you to answer one truth question.” She retorted, a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms. You knew it was risky- you didn’t want her to know about your crush- but she looked so cute like that and besides, maybe she won’t ask that question? You rolled her eyes and accepted.  
“Okay, I want to know: do you have a crush on someone?” Wow great one y/n, literally the one question you DIDN’T want. Again you laughed to try and seem at ease.  
“Well, doesn’t everyone have a crush on someone? Like actors, musicians, I mean everyone fancies Captain America-“  
“I don’t mean that, and you didn’t answer my question!” She playfully wagged her finger at you. “Do you have a real crush on someone? Don’t make me go bad cop on you!” You sighed deeply, knowing there was no way you could avoid it. “Yes Wanda: I do have a crush on someone.” Wanda cheered in victory.  
“Finally some personal information! Who is it?”  
“No way officer you dared me to answer ONE truth question and I have.”  
“Oh come on, please? You can’t leave me on the cliff like this!”  
“The phrase is ‘you can’t leave me hanging’ and yes Wanda I can because I was only dared for one question.” You finished your drink and threw the can in the bin. “Unless, you’re willing to tell me who your crush is?” You countered; one eyebrow raised as you watched her reaction- she looked surprisingly nervous.  
“No no, this is about you not me, I’ve done my truths for tonight.”  
“Yes and you only did one dare, so now I’m daring YOU to reveal who your crush is.” You crossed your arms in mock victory, trying to gain some dignity before you lost it all.  
“Fine.” She finally declared. “But I asked you first AND I let you have the last M&Ms so you have to go first.” She was a good negotiator, the smirk creeping on her face proved she knew it too. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled once again made your heart flutter, you were convinced this amount of interaction with Wanda was too much for you, the intensity was overwhelming and again her essence seeped into your skin and rendered you lifeless. You were distracted from your thoughts by the lightbulb that exploded above you, making you both jump. “Sorry!” You exclaimed as you walked out of the pillow fort to grab the bits of broken glass, annoyed by your lack of control tonight. Wanda beat you to it and used her powers to gather it all up and put it in a pile. “Sneaky! Stop trying to stall giving an answer y/n!”  
“I wasn’t trying anything I promise! It was an accident!” You held your hands up in innocence.  
“Since when have you ever accidentally released your powers? You’re the most in-control person I know, what could possibly be causing you to lose control-“  
“It’s you!” You blurted out and hopelessly wanted to take it back. Wanda’s head whipped up to look at you, trying to search for the meaning behind your answer.  
“What do you mean it’s me?” She probed. You took a deep sigh and looked at the floor.  
“I mean… my crush… it’s you. When I’m around you I get lost in the moment and then I lose control and then this-“ You pointed to the glass. “- happens. I’m sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up tonight and enjoy some quality time with you but now I’ve ruined it.” You felt the wave of emotion creep through your chest and you wanted to explode. Not hearing anything from Wanda, the curiosity was too much so you tore your eyes from the floor to look up at her. She was staring at you, eyes wide and a gentle smile grew on her face. She slowly edged towards you then stood merely inches away. When she finally spoke, it was a whisper, “And I always thought my feelings for you were one sided.” You stared blankly at her, almost certain she was going to laugh at you and tell you it was a joke.  
“You mean-“ You didn’t dare finish the sentence for fear of making a fool of yourself. Wanda only giggled gently as she took your hands in hers.  
“I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for a while and now I know you feel the same way.”

A huge grin erupted on your face uncontrollably and you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in as you squeezed Wanda’s hands. Not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment, you placed one of your hands on the side of Wanda’s face- trying not to shake from the nerves- and placed a small kiss on her lips. The connection was only for a moment, but every one of your senses lit on fire, so much so that a little blue spark jumped from your lips to hers, causing her to jump slightly from the shock. “Oh I’m so so sorry!” You began, cursing yourself for even ruining your first kiss. But Wanda just laughed as she moved closer again. “It’s fine y/n! Besides, it’s shockingly good.” You rolled your eyes hard as she laughed at her own joke.  
“From now on you’re not allowed to listen to Sam ever again!” You declared, giggling into each other’s lips as you shared another chaste kiss.


End file.
